This Bittersweet Love
by PeacefulChaos112
Summary: Being in love can lead to very destructive behavior. Being in love with another girl? That's harder. Is it worth all the pain? Love will challenge everything you thought you knew. Are you brave enough to take that challenge?
1. Hidden Feelings

**Hey, everyone! This is my first story that I have posted. Please, please review! I know this is an unusual couple, but it's one of my favorites! This story is girl/girl. Don't like? Don't read. =D Read the story! Rated M for dark/sensitive themes and later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Her arms were wrapped around the other's slender waist, and she was kissing her passionately. Her tongue explored her mouth hungrily.

"My, you're _quite_ eager," the other teased, after they had pulled away slightly.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I just waited so long for this," she confessed, casting her eyes to the floor.

A grin spread across the other's face. "_Oh?_ Well, I won't disappoint you, then." Without warning, she grabbed the other girl by the front of her robes, and pushed her back roughly on her bed. She settled on top of her, a wolfish smile on her delicate face. Twisting around, she locked the door to the girls' dorm, and casted a silencing charm with her wand. Without taking her eyes off her companion, she gently laid her wand on the nightstand. She leaned down to the shocked girl beneath her. Her long, smooth hair tickled the sides of her face. "No one will be able to hear your moans now, huh?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she crashed her lips against hers heatedly, hands immediately disappearing under her robes.

She gasped in shock at the cool hands on her stomach. Tingles raced up and down her spine. She felt intoxicated, and she never wanted that feeling to end. She sighed in content as her robes were slowly removed. "Oh, Merlin," She breathed. She ran her own hand through the other's beautiful locks. Her eyes were closed. Suddenly, a pause. She felt nothing, but heard slight movement on her bed. She cautiously opened her eyes, and her mouth dropped open in shock. The other girl sat naked on her bed, grinning at her. She surveyed her body, memorizing every inch and encoding it into her brain.

"I----" she started, but was cutoff mid sentence by the other's soft, pink lips.

"Don't talk, love. You're going to lose your voice anyway..." She shivered. She opened her mouth, and saw her dorm mate gazing at her expectedly, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"_Miss Lovegood!_ Are you paying attention?!" Luna's blond head snapped up. She took in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in her morning Advanced Potions class. Again. A few of her fellow Ravenclaws stared at her.

"S-sorry," she stammered. "I'm exhausted. I was up all night," she explained. Professor Snape glared down at her. His long nose seemed even bigger from Luna's point of view. _"Has his nose always been that long?"_

"What may I ask, was it that kept you up all night? Surely, you couldn't have been studying. After all, you are a _Ravenclaw_," he droned out in his monotonic voice. A few Slytherins chuckled.

Luna glanced down, embarrassed. _"I couldn't sleep because of a certain girl that is on my mind 24/7."_ She didn't dare say that aloud. The whole school already thought she was a nut job and made fun of her; she didn't need to be made fun of for being_ gay."I was studying," she said finally, raising her ice-blue eyes to meet Snape's coal black ones._

Snape advanced on her. His black cloak flowed behind him. "Well, then you should have no problem answering this question: what is the main ingredient needed to make the Memory potion?"

Luna blinked, confused. She had read this. She racked her brain for an answer, but the only thing that came to mind was a certain girl she was forced to see every single day. She shrugged sheepishly. "I...I don't know, sir," she whispered.

"You don't know?" Luna shook her head. "Perhaps, Miss Lovegood, it would be wise for you to use the potion in order to improve your memory," he sneered. Two girls that sat behind Luna giggled in unison. "The main ingredient in a memory potion is the Jobberknoll feather, Miss Lovegood. Maybe I should assign you a tutor, hm?"

Luna shook her head quickly. "That's not necessary, sir. I promise, I'll pay more attention in class."

"Miss Lovegood, this is the seventh time you have fallen asleep in my classroom within the past month. I am assigning you a tutor. Now, I will not waste the time of any of my students, seeing as how you can barely stay awake enough as it is. It will have to be from someone from your own house. Who would like to volunteer to tutor the incompetent Miss Lovegood?"

Silence. "No one?" He turned to Luna. "My, my. It seems like none of your fellow Ravenclaws are willing to help you," he paused, glancing around the room. "Surely, someone will volunteer." He folded his arms. "Deduction of points may be needed," he added sourly.

Luna sunk lower in to her seat, wanting to disappear through the dungeon floor. She could feel her classmates' eyes on her.

"I'll do it." A voice piped up from the back. "I'd be happy to help Luna." Luna groaned inwardly. Of _course_. It had to be _her_ that volunteered.

Snap grinned, yellow teeth bared. "Ah, someone does want to help you, Miss Lovegood."

"....Great," Luna said, trying to sound happy.

"Very well. You are to start tomorrow night at 8:00pm. To ensure tutoring actually takes place, the two of you are to meet in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?"

Luna nodded meekly. "Crystal," she muttered under her breath.

"We'll be here, Professor Snape," Her soft, melodic voice drifted to Luna's ears. Her cheeks brightened.

"See to it that you will. Oh, and twenty points from Ravenclaw for irresponsible behavior." The room was filled with groans from the Ravenclaws and chuckles from the Slytherins. "Class dismissed," he spat dully, already grading assignments.

Luna was out the door in a flash, nearly tripping over someone's leg. She muttered an apology before racing away. She dived into the girls' bathroom. She stared into the mirror. Her reflection stared back. She gasped in surprised. She looked awful. Bloodshot eyes, deep bags under them, her normally shiny blond hair looked frizzled and dried. She lightly smacked her forehead.

"Why, Luna?! Why do you have to love _her_?!" she cried aloud to herself. She gathered some of her hair into her hands and yanked. Hard. _"Fuck,"_ she groaned, sliding down with her back against the wall of the bathroom. She buried her head in her arms and cried, her tears spilling out onto her robes. A few minutes later, she heard the distinct sound of a door opening. She wearily looked up. Two second-year Gryffindors were standing at her, their eyes wide. Luna slowly climbed to her feet. She left the bathroom in a rush.

Luna made her way outside. She ignored the number of whispers and stares that followed her. She settled under a big oak tree, gazing out into the lake. The rest of her classes had been cancelled for the day. Except for Snape's, of course. Snape refused to cancel his lessons. Dumbledore had decided to reward the students for all their hard work with the day off. The weather was perfect for it. Birds chirped. The air smelled fresh and clean. The sun was out. Students were walking around outside, enjoying the weather with their friends. The lake sparkled brilliantly. Luna took out a sketchpad from her bag, and flipped it open to a drawing she'd been working on for weeks. Her hand flew over the page as she drew.

"Whatcha drawing?" A feminine voice to her left asked.

Luna jumped. Looking up, she saw the object of her affection standing there, grinning. Her long, silky black hair hung perfectly around her shoulders. Her enthralling green eyes expressive and bright. The sun's rays casted down on her face, illuminating her eyes, and they sparkled like the finest of diamonds. "H-hey, Cho!" she cried, trying to sound as casual as possible. "What's up?"

Cho grinned. She sat down next to Luna gracefully, folding her muscular legs beneath her. "Enjoying the beautiful weather, of course!" Her green eyes landed on Luna's sketchpad. "May I see?"

"No!" Luna quickly closed her sketchpad. "I mean, not until I'm done, that is," she added hastily, noticing Cho's hurt expression.

"Okay, fair enough!" She laid on her back, gazing up at the clear, blue sky. She could hear the distant sound of a Quidditch practice being held. She wrinkled her petite nose, groaning. "I have practice later. Our big match is tomorrow!"

Luna nodded dreamily. "Yeah," she muttered. Her eyes locked on Cho's tanned, smooth skin. She swallowed hard.

Cho rolled over on her stomach, facing the younger Ravenclaw. She took in her state with concern. "Are you all right? You took trashed. You haven't looked like yourself lately," she noted. "_Idiot! What did you say that for?! You're going to give yourself away!"_ she mentally scolded herself.

_"Cho's noticed I haven't been myself lately? Could she possibly return my feelings?"_ She smiled at Cho, her words getting caught in her throat. "_Don't be stupid. Of course she doesn't. Cho is beautiful. She can have any guy in the school!"_

Luna cleared her throat. "I'm just tired. No need to be alarmed. Pixies have kept me up at night. Dastardly devils they are!"

Cho raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Pixies?" She laughed loudly, giving her a friendly punch on the arm. "You're a riot, Lu'!"

"Lu'?" Luna repeated, puzzled.

Cho's face flushed. _"Smooth, Chang. Way to give up the secret nickname you gave to her."_

"I-I meant Luna," she said rapidly. "I guess that's just shorter way of saying it," she fumbled, forcing herself to look at something other than Luna.

Luna smiled dumbly. "Lu? She has a nickname for me?" "I like it. I think it's cute," she gushed.

Cho gave her a cheshire smile . "I guess I'll have to call you that from now on," she winked cutely.

Shivers raced up Luna's spine. "O-okay," she muttered airily.

_"She has the most beautiful, hypnotic voice I've ever heard,"_ Cho thought to herself. A gust of wind blew her hair over her eyes, obscuring her vision. She hastily brushed her thick hair back. Luna had stood up and was scuffling her feet against the grass nervously. "What?" she asked, perplexed.

"I-uh, must be off," she replied quickly. "Studying to do, ya know."

Disappoint crossed Cho's features, but quick as flash, it was gone. She stood up as well. "Aw, you don't want to spend this gorgeous day with me?" she asked, a little teasingly. She stepped closer to the strange, but intoxicating blond Ravenclaw.

Luna trembled. "N-no!" stammered. "I mean, yes! I just have soo homework to do! You know Professor Snape is a dick, and he decided to pile it on. Plus, I have a ton of beetles to look after! I have to check on the Flying Button Mice, too!" She rambled on nervously. Words pouring out of her mouth. "I need to---" she stopped suddenly when she felt the soft flesh of Cho's fingertip against her lips. Her insides melted.

"Calm down, Lu'!" She grinned at her, cocking her head to the side curiously. "You're awfully jittery. Did your dad send you a big box of chocolates again?" she asked, remembering the time Luna's father had sent Luna a box of chocolates so large, there had been enough for the whole Ravenclaw house to have their fill.

"No! I'm just...I haven't slept well at all," she admitted. It was the truth. She hadn't slept well. And the reason was standing right in front of her.

Cho frowned. She hated seeing Luna like this. "Aw, I'm sorry! Tell ya what; after we study tomorrow night, you and I can have a sleepover in the Room of Requirement! Tomorrow is Friday after all. We'll have so much fun! We can do all the girly stuff guys think we do at slumber parties. What do you say?" she asked hopefully.

_"Please say yes,"_ she thought. This could be her only opportunity to get Luna alone and tell her how much she loved her.

_"Spend the night with her? Alone?"_ She gulped. Luna wasn't sure she'd able to control herself if they were to spend the night alone. The desire for Cho was so strong; it was practically killing her inside.

Silence. Luna glanced at Cho. Her eyes were bright, and full of hope. She shot Luna a smile, waiting patiently. She just couldn't say no to her.

"O-okay. Sure," Luna beamed at her. "It'll be fun!"

"That's great!" Cho cried, a little too eagerly. "I mean, awesome."

Luna nodded. "I have to get going, but I'll see you later!" She moved forward, and tripped over her own feet- she was never that graceful.

Cho moved quickly; reflex skills kicking in immediately. She grabbed Luna by her arm, and yanked her upright. She pulled the small girl closer to her.

"Silly! You have to be careful! Are you all right?" Her green eyes were round.

"I--I--I'm fine," she squeaked. They were so close.

Cho could see the grey flecks in Luna's bright, captivating blue eyes. Her vanilla scent wafted up her nose, and she felt increasingly lightheaded. Before she could stop herself, Cho reached out and brushed a strand of Luna's thick, sleek white-blond hair out of her eyes. Her fingers rested against her temple.

Luna's knees buckled. She ripped away from Cho's grasp, stumbling back and nearly falling again. She had to get away from her. Now.

"Se--see you later, Cho," she stammered, before clumsily snatching up her belongings and hurrying away.

"Bye," Cho said softly to Luna's retreating back. She watched the pale blond until she could no longer see her. Her heart ached. Sighing, the athlete swirled around and made her way to the broom shed to collect her belongings for her Qudditch practice.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Luna grumbled. She paced heavily in the common room. She was pacing so quickly, she was sure she would tear a giant hole into the elegant, blue carpeting.

"Dammit!" she slammed her fist into a wall, barely registering the pain. A few bewildered looking first-years stared at her. "_What?_" she snapped, glaring at the young students. She folded her arms across her chest. With a small _eep_ out of one of the younger students, they shoved their belongings into their bags, and rushed from the room.

Luna lowered herself into a plushy armchair. "Great, Lovegood. You even managed to scare off a couple of first-years. What the hell is wrong with you?!" she muttered to herself. Wearily, she pushed herself up off the chair. Luna waltzed in the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The white marble sinks, bathtubs, showers, and tiles shone aesthetically. She walked over behind the third sink and crouched beneath it. A small, pink razor blade and a stained cloth were taped underneath with thick, green duct tape. She pried them off, and sat on the edge of the nearest tub. Luna sighed heavily, and turned over her left arm. Trembling, she rolled up the sleeve of her robe. Old, faded cut marks criss-crossed into her soft skin. This is how she dealt with her pain. It was the _only_ way she knew how. It relieved her of tension, and made her forget her problems. Shutting her eyes, she pressed the blade to her tender flesh. Quickly, she brought the razor blade across her wrist. She hissed out in pain. Blood poured out. It ran down her wrist, and splashed onto the clean marble floor. The crimson red blood dripped onto her robes. All of her worries slowly left her with each drop of blood that was spilled from her body. She did it again and again. Luna began to feel lightheaded, but she couldn't stop. The puddle of blood that soaked into the ends of her robes was growing larger at an alarming rate. She pulled up the sleeve of her right arm, and repeated her actions. Her skin paling even more than it already was. Blue eyes seemed to fade into a light grey, losing their glow.

"Excuse me, who's in there?" A voice called from outside. Luna snapped to attention. She heard the doorknob rattle. She shakily climbed to her feet.

"J-just a second," she croaked out. Using her wand, Luna cleaned up her blood on the tile. She dashed over to the sink, and quickly wet the cloth. She pressed it to her new wounds, wincing in pain as the cool water soaked into her fresh cuts. Luna ringed out the cloth, droplets of water running into the drain, mixing with Luna's blood. She replaced the cloth and razor blade.

"Hello?! What are you doing in there?!" The shrill voice shouted.

"HOLD ON, DAMMIT!" Luna yelled. She made sure everything in the bathroom was the way it was before she entered. She marched open to the door, unlocked it, and flung it open. She stared into the eyes of an angry seventh-year. "Have you no patience?!" she spluttered out, pushing past her roughly.

"Fuck you, _Loony_," The girl spat, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind rolled her eyes. Her stomach growled. She struggled to make her way out of the common room. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to walk to the Great Hall. She sat down unwieldy at the Ravenclaw table, across from a fourth-year girl named Cassandra.

"Hey, Cassandra!" she greeted. "How are you?"

Cassandra gaped at her. She took in Luna's clumpy hair, and tired looking expression. She slid down the bench far away from her, not even bothering to grab her plate of food. Luna glanced around. Other students had moved away from her as well. Luna sighed, and lowered her blue eyes to the wooden table. Tears fell out of her eyes and onto the plate of food she had blindly threw together.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Chang?!" Grant Page, Keeper for the Ravenclaw team zoomed up next to her on his broom. "Your head is not the in the game! You haven't caught the Snitch once in the two hours that we've been here!"

"I'm sorry!" Cho exclaimed, gripping her broom tightly with her glove covered hands. "I have a lot on my mind!"

"Well, stop it!" He glared at Cho through his glasses. "Focus, all right?! We have the biggest game of the year against the Gryffindors tomorrow!"

"I _know_!" Cho seethed. Angrily, she zipped away from him, in search of the mystical Golden Snitch. Cho sighed. She tiredly ran a hand through her hair. She had tangles at the ends, and her hand caught slightly. "Dammit," she cursed. All practice long, she'd been completely unfocused. She replayed her and Luna's conversation over and over in her head like a broken record player. Luna had agreed to spend the night with her in the Room of Requirement tomorrow! She couldn't wait. Tomorrow was the night that Cho would finally tell Luna that she loved her. She had to tell her. She'd been in love with Luna for months. She couldn't keep her secret anymore. Well, _one_ of her secrets. If people knew that was gay and in love with Luna Lovegood, she would live the rest of her days at Hogwarts in utter hell. So, she had to tell her. Even if Luna didn't love her back. She couldn't Luna her other secret, though. She couldn't tell anyone that. At least not yet.

"All right! Practice is over!" shouted Ravenclaw's team captain.

"Finally," Cho murmured under her breath. She flew towards the ground. As soon as her feet hit the soft grass, she took off towards the changing rooms. She was showered and had her things packed away before the rest of her teammates had even left the air. Cho sauntered into the Great Hall. It was empty except for a few students. Cho's eyes lit up when she spotted Luna over at the Ravenclaw table. She was the only one there. She jogged over to the table.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Cho asked shyly. Luna recognized the voice instantly. Her heart turned over. She glanced up to see Cho smiling anxiously at her.

"Of course!" She gestured for her to sit down. Cho gracefully sat down. She looked at the plate of food Luna had in front of her. She hadn't eaten much. Luna's eyes were red and it looked like she'd been crying. She opened her mouth to ask, but quickly decided against it.

"I love chicken," Cho blurted out. She felt like smacking herself when Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Chicken?" Luna pointed to an oven-roasted chicken breast to the right of her. "That is _awesome_. Very flavorful. You should try some."

"I think I will." Cho piled some chicken onto her plate, along with a very small scoop of corn.

"That's _all _you're going to eat?" Cho's face flushed lightly. "Yeah. I'm nervous about my match tomorrow, and I don't think I'd be able to stomach too much food," she explained.

Luna smiled. "You know, you should eat some pasta or potatoes. Pasta and potatoes are carbs. Carbs and protein give you plenty of energy for activities like your Qudditch match," Luna twirled her own pasta around her fork as she talked. "The body stores the energy until it is needed, and by tomorrow, it will be in the intestines. The intestines are where energy is taken from food to be used by the body," She paused, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "However, if you eat it right before the game, you could get sick and vomit it up. It's best to eat carbs one or two days before a sporting event. It's called 'carbo-loading.' Very beneficial."

Cho blinked, surprised. She wasn't aware of that. "Wow, thanks! You're awfully bright."

Luna's cheeks turned a shade pinker. "T-thanks."

_"Is she blushing?_" Cho thought. She folded her arms on the table. "So, why were you really up late last night?" She smirked. "Aw, is little Luna in love with someone?" she teased, tensing up in fear of an answer.

Luna choked on her green beans. She coughed, hitting her chest until she could breath normally again. Cho knew? "O-of course not!" she squeaked. "I was just up late. I don't really know why," she lied. Cho let out of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt disappointed, but relieved at the same time.

She slowly reached out and punched her jokingly on the arm. "Relax, Lovegood. I was just kidding."

Luna laughed nervously. "Y-yeah." She shoved a mouthful of spinach into her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk. _"Tell her. Just do it."_ The two girls were silent for a moment. Luna observed Cho as she ate. She noticed how Cho's nose wrinkled up when she didn't like the taste of something, how she dainty wiped her mouth after each bite, the way her eyes sparkled from the lights in the Great Hall. She really was gorgeous.

Cho glanced up to see Luna staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She quickly started dabbing at her face with a blue napkin.

"No! You're beautiful!" Luna stated, much too quickly. Color rose in Cho's cheeks. Luna thought she was beautiful?

"Thanks," she whispered softly.

Luna grinned at her. "No problem, chica."

Cho stood up, yawning. "I better go. I promised a friend we'd hang out for a little bit tonight."

Luna stiffened. _"A boyfriend?"_ The feeling of dread bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

Cho smiled at Luna. "I'll see you in the common room later, if you're not in bed when I get back. Get plenty of sleep! We have a big night tomorrow! Tutoring and our sleepover!" She shot her another grin before sashaying away.

Luna watched her go, feeling happier than she had in months from their conversation. What she was going to do? She had to tell her sooner or later. She turned back to her plate, suddenly starving.

* * *

Cho slid into the nearest bathroom. She ducked into a stall. The food she'd eaten rolled around uncomfortably into her stomach. Eyes brimming with tears, she knelt down on her knees. She knew what she was about to do. What she'd been doing for months. She had started this about a month before she came back to school, and she _couldn't _stop. Cho stared into the toilet water. She shouldn't have eaten all of that food. It was disgusting. And she had consumed way too many calories. Cho opened her mouth, and inserted two fingers. She gagged, leaning over the porcelain bowl. Everything she'd eaten came up in a big rush, pouring into the toilet. Her throat burned. It never got any easier. She swallowed thickly, before doing it again. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The foul odor of vomit hit her nostrils full blast. She closed her eyes, grimacing. Standing up, she flushed the toilet with her foot. She watched as it swirled around and disappeared. She opened the stall door a crack, checking to make sure the coast was clear. She exited the stall, and hurried over to the sinks. She turned on a faucet, cupping her hands underneath, filling them with hot water. She sloshed it around in her mouth, listening to students walk around outside the bathroom. She spit it out into the sink. Cho reached into her pocket, and removed a mini bottle of Listerine mouthwash. She gargled the minty liquid for nearly three minutes. She had to make absolutely sure she didn't give away any indication of what she'd just done to her fellow peers. That would only cause more problems for her. Sighing, she replaced the mouthwash back into her pocket. She stared into the shiny mirror. Green eyes stared back. She touched her hair softly. It felt smooth under her slender fingertips. Her nose was small and cute. She had high cheekbones. Her eyes were a riveting green. She'd had plenty of boys ask her out. Cho swallowed. She didn't know what people saw in her. She stepped back. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust, and she turned to the side. Cho looked in distaste at her frame. Her hips looked wide and distorted. "Disgusting," she spat aloud. She was _fat._ Cho ducked out of the bathroom, and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't lie to Luna; she was going to hang out with a friend. She just didn't tell her she was going to throw up first.

When Cho reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, the portrait immediately swung open to grant entrance to the Ravenclaw. Cho smirked. The Gryffindors were used to seeing Cho in their common room. They weren't bothered by it. "Hey, Ginny!" Cho greeted, spotting the redhead instantly in front of the fire. Ginny was the only one in the common room.

Ginny Weasley glanced up. Her crimson red hair sparkled in the glowing embers of the low fire. She sat criss-cross apple sauce next to a coffee table. Books and papers covered the aforementioned table. A few quills and pens were scattered about. Ginny looked tired, but smiled nonetheless at her friend. "Hey, Chang!" She scooted over to make room for her friend. "You okay?" she asked, noticing the way Cho slowly sat down next to her. She looked pale and her eyes were red.

Cho shrugged. "Could be better." She glanced at all of Ginny's books and papers. "Er, why are you studying on our day off?" She grinned. "Hermione's rubbing off on ya, huh?" she asked, before the younger girl could answer.

Ginny's cheeks flushed as red as her hair. "Shut up!" she spat, playfully throwing a quill at Cho.

She missed. Cho snickered. "Aw, come on. I think it's cute. How long has it been now?"

Ginny smiled widely. "Eight months next week!" she cried happily. "It's amazing, isn't it? I'm not sure what to get her, though. She always gets me the most amazing things, and my gifts always pale in comparison," she frowned.

"You could make a DVD for her," Cho suggested, playing with the quill Ginny had failed to hit her with. "You know, load it up with pictures and videos of the two of you. Use her favorite songs. Or songs that remind you of her. Hermione would love that."

Ginny blinked. A huge smile broke out on her face. "Cho! That's an amazing idea!" She embraced her in a tight hug. "No wonder you're in Ravenclaw!" She pulled back, a smile still on her face.

Cho laughed. "No problem, Gin. You're smart too!"

Ginny chuckled. "In certain subjects, yes. But not in everything like you. So..." Ginny settled into an arm chair, watching as Cho followed suit. "Nervous about tomorrow?" She grinned as Cho blushed.

"Duh, Ginny. 'Course I'm nervous." Cho and Ginny had become fast friends through Quidditch. The two would stay up for hours talking about Quidditch. Eventually, they started hanging out outside of practices. Now, Ginny was one of Cho's best friends. Her best friend, actually. Ginny was the only person Cho trusted enough to tell her that she was gay and that she was in love with Luna. She wasn't ready to tell her about her eating disorder. At least not yet. When Cho had told Ginny, she'd been completely supportive 100%, and even offered to talk to Luna for her. Cho had quickly shot down that idea. Obviously. That very same day, Hermione and Ginny had confessed to her that they too were gay, and had been dating for four months. Cho hadn't been surprised. She'd been suspicious about the two of them for quite some time now. All in all, she was very happy for her friend; she just wished she could find happiness as well.

"You have to to tell her, Cho." Ginny's voice brought Cho out of her memories.

The raven-haired girl quickly shook her head in protest. "I'm too nervous. What if Luna just gets up and leaves? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Or worse, what if she hates me?" Cho tensed. The first two she could deal with. Maybe. But, there was no way in hell Cho could ever stand Luna hating her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Ginny gave Cho a sympathetic look. "Hey, come on. Luna wouldn't do that. She knows Hermione and I are dating. Luna didn't leave her, now did she?"

"Well...no," Cho admitted. "But that's different. Hermione told her about you guys when you were already together. I'll be telling Luna that I love her." She bit her lip. "Not exactly easy for a girl to admit she's in love with another girl. Nonetheless, telling said girl," She blew a strand of her black her out of her eyes.

Ginny let out a snort. "Tell me about it," she muttered under her breath.

Cho glanced around, suddenly realizing that someone was missing.

"Hey, where is Hermione?" she inquired. Ginny just smirked.

* * *

"---And she just drives me crazy!" Luna thew her arms up in disgruntlement. "More so than I already am!"

Hermione laughed. She brushed a lock of her dark brunette hair behind her right ear. "You're not crazy, Luna." She watched Luna pace furiously in the girls' dorm of the Ravenclaw house. "You turn into butter around her," she added, smirking playfully at her.

Luna shot her an icy glare. "I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Luna, you can barely form coherent sentences around her!" She giggled, and settled back on Luna's bed comfortably.

"Oh, like_ you're_ one to talk! Your brain turns to mush whenever Ginny's around!" Luna shot back, throwing a random pillow at her.

The flying pillow smacked her in her chest, and fell into her lap. She shrugged, knowing Luna's words were true. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Our eight month anniversary is next week, you know." A goofy smile spread over her lips.

"I know! You must be excited. Whatcha gonna get her?" she asked, jumping next to Hermione on her bed. The bed uttered a light squeak from the extra weight.

"I already got her a present. I'm waiting for it to be delivered by owl."

"What is it?"

Hermione shook her head, lightly punching the pillow that rested in her lap.

"Can't tell you! You have to wait until it's delivered."

Luna mock pouted. "Fine," she muttered. The petite Ravenclaw began to twirl her magnificently blond hair around her fingers. "Hermione, what am I going to do? I love Cho so, so much. More than I've ever loved anyone. I care for her so deeply that it hurts. I need to do something!"

Hermione thought for a moment. It was so quiet the girls could get hear the tick tock of the clock above Luna's bed. "I know what you can do," she said after a moment.

"What?!" Luna cried eagerly.

"It's simple." Hermione leaned forward, and explained her plan in great deal to the young Ravenclaw.

* * *

"How do you know that will work?" Cho asked, eyeing Ginny cautiously.

"It will work, Cho. Trust me on this. I guarantee that by this time tomorrow night, Luna will be all yours." Ginny smiled broadly.

Cho pulled Ginny into a hug. "Thanks, Ginny. You always give great advice. I just hope you're right about this..." Cho trailed off.

Luna bit her lip nervously. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Positive," Hermione replied.

Luna nodded. "Okay, Herm'. I trust ya." Her eyes traveled up to the clock above her bed. "You'd better get going. Ginny will wonder where you are. She may need some Granger' lovin,'" she taunted.

"Ginny knows where I am," Hermione said, but got up anyway. "See ya tomorrow, Luna. Sleep well." She paused with her hand on the doorknob of the girls' dorm. "And don't have any special dreams about Cho tonight. Again." Hermione ducked and slipped out the door, narrowly avoiding a book Luna had chucked at her.

* * *

It was after midnight when Cho slipped back into her dorm, after receiving a lecture from the gargoyle. She, Ginny and Hermione had played round after round of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chest, must to the dislike of Ginny and Hermione's fellow Gryffindors. They finally had enough and kicked her out. She crept quickly into the common room. A small fire was still roaring, and it illuminated the room enough for Cho to make out a small figure asleep with their head resting on an open book. Her heart turned somersaults when she realized it was Luna. Cho quietly made her way over to the coffee table. Luna had fallen asleep on what appeared to be her homework. Her blond hair was strewed all over the pages of the book she'd fallen asleep upon. Luna's arms were at her sides. Her legs were folded underneath her. It looked pretty uncomfortable, and it led Cho to wonder how Luna had even managed to fall asleep in this position, but then she remembered; Luna hadn't been sleeping well. At least she was sleeping _now_. Cho watched Luna sleep. She was _gorgeous_. Intense, enchanting blue eyes. Luna's eyes were the bluest eyes Cho'd ever seen. Her creamy skin was flawless. Luna's ravishing blond hair matched her complexion perfectly, and she always had it styled in the most unusual of ways. Luna was so funny. So bright. Friendly and kind. She had a very odd sense of fashion; many students thought was crazy. Well, perhaps she was a _little_ mental. Maybe that's why Cho had fallen for Luna in the first place. She was unlike any person she'd ever met. Luna wasn't afraid to be herself. Cho admired that. She was _obsessed_ with what people thought about her.

Cho knelt down next to the sleeping Luna. Luna's chest was steadily rising and falling. A small smile was upon her face. _"I wonder what she's dreaming about..." _Cho reached out and tucked a runaway strand of hair that had fallen in front of Luna's eyes. Luna stirred slightly, and Cho sprang back, afraid she had awaken her beautiful angel. However, Luna only mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. It sounded like a name. Cho bit her lip thoughtfully. She carefully gathered Luna in her arms. Luna was so _light_. Cho could probably carry her around all day without getting tired. Of course, all the years of Quidditch had helped her muscles. Cho made her way up the steps to the girls' fifth-year dorm. She pushed open the door with her foot. Cho padded her way through the room of sleeping Ravenclaw fifth-years. She came to a stop at Luna's bed. She gently laid her on it, and pulled up Luna's tye-dye quilt up to Luna's chin. Luna let out a sigh, and curled into a ball. Hesitantly, Cho bent over and brushed her lips to Luna's forehead.

"Goodnight, Luna." she whispered to her in the quiet, dark room. "I...I love you," Cho turned around and made her way out of the dorm. She casted one final look at Luna's bed, eyes lingering on the girl she knew she would never, ever have. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Cho clambered up the stairs to her own dorm, and silently slipped into her dark green pajamas. She slid under her quilt, immediately falling asleep.

**What did you guys think?! Loved it? Hated it? See that little button that there? =D I would love a review! Cookies and punch may be rewarded. ;] I'll update soon! Oh, and I apologize for the weird lines throughout the chapter. My bad! =P**


	2. The Actual Plan

**Here's chapter two! =D Please, please review!**

The next day, Luna awoke in her bed with no recollection of how she'd gotten there. Realizing she was late for breakfast, she quickly showered and rushed into the Great Hall. She ran over to the Ravenclaw table. She skidded to a stop in front of a group of boys.

"Hey, Chet! Room for one more?" she asked to a seventh-year Ravenclaw boy, glancing around for an open seat. There didn't seem to be any room for her at all. He looked at her scornfully, before turning back to his friends. "Jackass," she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, he heard her. He turned around slowly, fixing his black eyes on her. He rose from his seat in a flash, wand at the ready. He towered over her, standing at 6'1 and weighing nearly 250lbs. Luna, barely 5'1, and only around 95lbs, shrank back just a bit.

"What did you say, Loony?!" he spat, shoving her back. Several of their fellow Ravenclaws looked up in amusement. Was a fight about to happen?

"I said you're a jackass!" Luna repeated, blue eyes glaring up at the stocky boy.

Harry glanced up at the sudden outburst of Luna's voice. "Crap, it looks like Luna and Chet are about to go at it." He picked up his wand. "Should we interfere?" he asked the others, looking over at Chet threateningly.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly. "Perhaps we should wait. I don't think he'd be dumb enough to curse her in front of the professors?"

"Of course not," Ginny chimed in, nodding. "He isn't that thick. He's like Ron," She smirked at her brother.

"OI! I'm not thick!" Ron argued through a mouthful of sausage and eggs. He swallowed. "I dunno, you guys. Luna's pretty gutsy. _She_ might attack _him._"

Hermione scoffed. "Not in certain areas..." she muttered under her breath, earning a light giggle from Ginny that sent a wave of shivers down her spine.

Harry shrugged. "That's true. Let's just wait until we see what happens." Almost robotically, four heads turned back to Luna and Chet. Both were doing a fairly good job at hiding their argument from the teachers. Neither had raised their wands, but both had them out and were glaring heatedly at the other.

"I'd rather be a jackass than a fucking psychopath!" he retorted, shoving the small blonde again.

"I'm not a psychopath!" Luna half-screeched. Professor Snape turned in her direction, and she lowered her voice. "I don't have time to deal with such an unintelligent primate, such as yourself. Luna tried to step around Chet, the but the larger boy lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Forcefully, he pulled her back, yanking her as close to him as possible. He breathed down, glowering at her in anger.

"Hey, Cho, look at that- Chet's about to beat the shit out of Lovegood," commented Katie, one of Cho's friends, with a small giggle.

Cho's head snapped up, suddenly very alert. She'd been thinking about Luna. No surprise there.

"_What?_" she asked, eyes flying around, desperately searching for Luna. She spotted them near the end of the table. Chet had a hold of Luna, and it looked like he was getting angrier. She shot to her feet, clutching her wand tightly in her right hand. "Where are you going?" Katie asked, but was ignored as Cho stomped away.

Ginny watched Cho stalk over to the fighting pair, an angry expression etched in her pretty face. A whisper of a grin slid across her lips. She nudged Hermione lightly in the ribs. "There goes Luna's savior," she whispered, brown-orbs twinkling in delight.

Hermione grinned. "Took her long enough," she said, following Ginny's gaze as Cho approached Chet and Luna. She dug into her pocket and pulled out an Extendable Ear, tossing one to Ginny. The two girls could now hear every word that was being said.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you, Lovegood?" he sneered, tightening his grip on her thin wrist.

Luna winced in pain. His nails were digging into a cut she had given herself last night. She kept her face impassive, refusing to show any signs of discomfort to the brute in front of her.

"Is there a problem here?" called a voice to her left. Luna's insides melted like an in ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Cho stood a few feet away from them. Her long, black hair was in stylish curls, and they hung perfectly around her broad shoulders, framing her elegant heart-shaped face. She crossed her arms gracefully over her chest, one eyebrow raised. Green eyes burning daggers into Chet's beady black ones.

Chet snorted. "Fuck off, Chang. This doesn't involve you."

Cho stepped closer, twirling her wand between her slim fingers. "Oh, I think it_ does_," she snapped. If it involved Luna, it involved her. She was not about the let the girl she loved so passionately get hurt by a guy who probably couldn't spell the world calculator without having to look it up. "Let her go. Now."

Chet grinned. "And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

Cho glared a him. Anger coursed through her veins. She stepped even closer to them, eyes blaring.

Luna's eyes flew back and forth between Chet and Cho. She couldn't let Cho get hurt just because she wanted to help her. "Cho, really. I'm all right."

Chet sniggered. "Yeah, Chang. She's fine." He turned back to Luna, grinning manically. "Well, physically. But mentally, the girl's a fucking whack job. Loony, do us all a favor and just go to Azkaban. You deserve to hang yourself from the ceiling by--"

BANG! Chet was blasted off his feet, and sent hurling into the Hufflepuff table. Shrieks and cries could be heard as he collided hard with a wooden bench, getting stuck in between the bench and underside of the table. His arms and legs dangled out awkwardly. The hall exploded into laugher at the site of the beefy boy. He tried desperately to free himself.

Luna gaped. She turned to Cho slowly. She had her wand out, and was still glaring at him. Her eyes were dark. Cho was shaking slightly.

"Damn," Harry whispered. "That was awesome!!"

Hermione exchanged a nervous glance with Ginny. That wasn't supposed to happen. At the same time, they leapt up to free him before the professors could do anything. A few of them were already hurrying towards the now-broken Hufflepuff table.

"Ch-" Luna started, but was cut off as Cho grabbed her arm and forced her out of the Great Hall. Hermione was the first one to reach Chet. She freed him instantly, and winced as he got to his feet, glaring.

"Chet, that wasn't supposed to happen, I swear!" Hermione quickly explained. "Cho was just supposed to get Luna away from you!"

"She attacked me!" he seethed.

"She thought you were going to hurt Luna!" Ginny protested, reaching them the same time the professors did. "Say you dared her," she pleaded quietly. "We'll make it up to you, I promise!" Hermione nodded immediately.

Chet considered. "Fine," he said flatly. He turned to Professor Snape just as he reached them. "Professor Snape," he began, just as Snape opened his mouth to ask what happened,"I dared Cho to hex me. I was picking on Luna," he admitted slowly. "It was my fault."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, not really believing. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "I should have stopped right when she asked me. I provoked her. And, well...seeing as how they're not here.." He shrugged helplessly.

Professor Snape's nostrils flared. "I will have to let Miss Chang off with a warning, I suppose. As for you, you are not to provoke violence. Do I make myself clear?"

Chet nodded. "Sorry, sir," he apologized. The three students watched as he walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, he rounded on the two girls. "You two owe me big," he spat, before stalking away.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "That went well," they muttered in unison.

Ginny chuckled. She ran a hand through her auburn-locks, sighing exasperatedly. "Let's just hope tonight goes better..."

In another part of the castle, a flustered Cho just lead a shocked Luna back into the Ravenclaw room. She eased her into a chair, taking a seat in the one next to her.

"Are you all right?" The elder ask, eyes wide with concern. Luna nodded. Her cheeks were still flushed- Cho had held on to her arm the whole way back. Was it her imagination or did Cho hold onto her a lot longer than necessary?

"I'm fine. But you didn't have to do that, Cho. You're going to get in so much trouble."

Cho shrugged, not really caring. "I couldn't let him hurt you It's worth it. I'm just glad you're okay," she said softly, raising her eyes to meet hers. They locked instantly. Cho felt butterflies in her stomach, and desperately wanted to kiss Luna. Luna smiled widely._ "She doesn't mind getting in trouble for me?"_

"So, er, nervous about your game tonight?" Luna asked, steering the conversation in a different direction.

'_Yes, but because you'll be there...'_ She shook her head, black hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Nah. Totally prepared," she replied lightly. _'That's right, Cho, just pretend you're not nervous at all..'_

"I bet we'll win. You're much better than Harry on a broom!"

Cho giggled. "Thanks." She nervously twirled a strand of her long, dark hair between her fingers. Maybe she should tell her? There was a silence between the two, and Cho began to twirl her hair around her finger at a fast pace.

'_What is she doing?'_ Luna absentmindedly started spinning her pinkie ring. _'God, I can't take the silence..' _Luna cleared her throat. It was now or never.

"Cho, listen. I've been meaning to tell you something..." she started, staring at the magnificent blue carpeting.

"What is it?" Cho asked, leaning forward slightly. A small ray of hope lifted in her chest.

"We-well, I--" Luna was cut off by two third- year Ravenclaws bursting through the portrait._ 'Dammit!'_ Luna cursed mentally. Cho looked like she wanted to hex them. The young boys looked at the two girls for a moment, and whispered to each other. They casted them one final look, before zipping upstairs to their dormitory.

Cho shook her head. "Third- years, huh?" she giggled, turning back to Luna. She was surprised to see that Luna had gotten up from her armchair and was now shifting around nervously.

"I-uh, gotta go," she mumbled, and ran out the door before Cho could protest. Cho groaned, putting her head in her hands. What was all that about?

That night, the weather was warm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Hundreds of students had shown up for the Quidditch match. The score was already 20-30, with Gryffindor in the lead. Up in the sky, two students were flying around like confused birds, each desperately trying to find the Snitch.

Ginny pulled up to Harry. Her long, beautiful auburn hair flowed behind her. She peered at Cho through her goggles. Cho was staring straight at the Ravenclaw stand. She stared fixedly at someone, like she were in a trance. No guesses who she was staring at. "This is ridiculous!" she yelled to herself. Hermione was in the school, preparing the items they needed to help get Cho and Luna together. She pulled up a little closer to Harry.

HARRY!" she shouted loudly, to be heard over the roar of the wind. "WANT TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?!"

Harry shrugged. "DEPENDS ON WHAT IT IS!"

Ginny grinned. "IF YOU PULL THIS OFF, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AND DRACO GET TOGETHER!"

Harry nearly fell off his broom in shock. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he spluttered.

Ginny snorted. "Please. We all know you love him. He loves you, too. Just do as I say, all right?"

Harry swallowed. His eyes slowly traveled to the Slytherin stand, in search of Draco. Sighing, he turned back to Ginny. Man, girls really _were_ perceptive.

"What do I have to do?"

Cho pushed back her wild hair for the fifth time. She flew around in a large circle. Her green eyes surveyed the pitch. She didn't see the Snitch anywhere. Suddenly, a little golden ball whipped past her. She soared after it. She got closer and closer to the snitch. Her hand closed around it, just as her broom touched the ground. She flipped off it, flying through the air and landing hard on the ground. Cho could hear cheers erupt from the stands, and the distant sounds of her teammates hitting the ground. Then the hurrying of many footsteps. She shakily climbed to her feet, the snitch in her hand no longer struggling. She felt a small bump on her head, and winced. Seconds later, she disappeared under her teammates. All of them clapping her on the back and smiling.

"All right, Chang!" one of them shouted.

"Way to go!" chimed another, grinning at her widely. Cho grinned excitedly. She shoved her way through the small crowd.

"You guys were all amazing!" she cried, hugging them one by one.

After she had showered and put away her equipment, Cho nervously made her way to Snape's classroom. She checked her watch. It was 7:55. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door. Snape sat at his desk sourly, looking bored. Luna sat a desk closer near the door, looking uncomfortable.

"Miss Chang." Snape rose from his desk, and strode toward her. His long, black cloak dragged on the dungeon floor. "You are to tutor Miss Lovegood until 9:00pm. I have an errand to run. However, I will be back. I'm sure you'll behave yourselves?" he addressed the question to both girls.

Luna nodded, her eyes on Cho. Snape walked briskly towards the door. He shut the door, only to have his cloak get caught in it. The girls could hear him cursing in the hall. They watched as the the end of the cloak moved slowly through the door. With a loud scrap, it disappeared. A loud crash came seconds after, followed by Snape's profound cursing.

Luna giggled. "I think he knocked over the wastebasket outside."

Cho smirked. "Probably. She slowly edged into a seat next to Luna. She took in the colorful burettes that decorated Luna's gorgeous hair. She had changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a cute green long-sleeved shirt. Cho looked down at her own outfit; light jeans with a small tear in the right knee, a dark blue cuff t-shirt. She wondered how Luna could stand to be in long-sleeved shirts all the time. It wasn't even that cold in the dungeon. For once.

"You did an amazing job tonight," Luna's soft tone pulled Cho out her thoughts.

Cho blushed deeply. She hurriedly pulled her Advanced Potions book out of her schoolbag, letting it drop on the desk with a loud thud. She flipped open to a page she had marked. Cho had highlighted it so much, nearly the entire page was covered in blue and pink highlighter markers. She pointed to a section she'd highlighted.

"So, this is what we were talking about on Thursday. Do you remember?" she asked the petite blond.

Luna leaned over to study the page Cho had opened. But the only thing she noticed was that Cho's nails were painted a hot pink. Very fitting. She giggled.

Cho smiled. "What?"

Luna pointed to Cho's right hand. "Love the nails. Hot pink is_ very_ fitting for a barbie," she teased playfully.

Cho's cheeks brightened. "Shut up!" she snapped jokingly. "I'm not a barbie! You're the one with the blond hair, genius."

"So? You're really girly." she shot back, grinning at her.

"I'm not girly!"

"You freaked out over a spider!"

"Spiders are gross!"

"Yeah, that makes you girly! Spiders are awesome!"

Cho rolled her eyes. "They are not! But, I guess you're right, you know. You can't be a barbie."

"You're damn right I am. I--wait, why?"

Cho smiled teasingly. "You're not graceful enough, Luna. Barbies are very coordinated."

Luna gasped mockingly. Without thinking, she tackled Cho to the floor. The two girls tumbled off their chairs, crashing to the cold dungeon floor. Luna pinned down Cho down surprisingly quickly.

"Take that back!" Cho struggled to get Luna off her. For being so small, Luna was pretty strong.

"Never!"

Luna glared at her. "Then you leave me no choice..." She began to tickle Cho, digging her nails softly into Cho's skin.

Cho erupted into laughter. She was so ticklish. She tried to push Luna's arms away, but failed.

"S-stop!" she gasped. "P-please! I hate being tickled!"

"Take it back!" Luna cackled, swiftly running her hands up and down Cho's sides.

"I take it back!" Cho cried. She sighed with relief as Luna stopped her attack, slowly allowing her stomach muscles to relax. Suddenly, it dawned on her the position they were in. She blushed furiously. A silence grew between the two.

Luna stared down at Cho. She swallowed nervously. She lost herself in Cho's incredible eyes. They were so green. They were like a tropical rainforest. When she looked at her, Luna felt like that she was not only seeing her body, but looking deeply into her soul. Unconsciously, she reached out and brushed a few strands of Cho's silky black hair that rested on her cheek. She felt the other girl stiffen slightly. _'Kiss her....' _

Cho breathed in shakily. What was Luna doing?

"It's freezing down here!" Ginny complained, running to just keep up with Hermione.

Hermione rolled her dark brown eyes. "I told you not to wear a t-shirt!"

"I thought you'd like it more!" The redhead grinned as Hermione blushed. They came to a stop in front of Snape's closed classroom door. They had seen him enter the library, and immediately abandoned their studying to rush towards the dungeons.

"What are they doing?"

Ginny peered into the small classroom window. Her deep brown eyes winded as she spotted Luna and Cho on the floor. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "I think they're making out!"

"..What?!" Hermione pushed Ginny out of the way to see for herself. After a moment, she sighed in frustration. "They're not. They're just staring at each other." She pulled out her wand, and grinned wickedly at Ginny. "Remember that spell I taught you a few weeks ago?"

Ginny furrowed her brow, trying to remember. "The one in which you can play songs from speakers?"

Hermione nodded. "Good job, red. I'll have to reward you for remembering later. Yes. You whisper the name of the song, and then say the spell."

The youngest Weasley grinned. Hogwarts had recently been equipped with speakers for daily announcements. She watched as Hermione aimed her wand at a speaker in Snape's classroom through the small window.

Cho fidgeted nervously under Luna. Neither had anything for the past five minutes. Suddenly, a loud tune came blaring out from the speaker's in Snape's classroom. Shocked, Luna flew off Cho. The girls quickly scrambled to their feet.

_I want you to want me..._

_I need you to need me..._

_I'd love you to love me.._

_And I'm begging you to beg me..._

Luna froze. Why the fuck was that playing through Snape's speakers? Ginny exploded with laughter. "Great job, Hermione! Look at them!"

_I want you to want me..._

_I need you to need me..._

_I'd love you to love me.._

_I'm begging you to beg me.._

Cho fiddled nervously with her hands, Oh, she was going_ murder_ Ginny. She knew this was her doing.

Hermione chuckled at their horrified expressions. Only when Ginny tugged on her cloak and whispered that Snape was coming, did she end the music and race away with Ginny hot on her heels. They didn't stop running until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in an arm chair, staring intently into the hair. He looked up when both girls sat opposite him.

"All right, so where is it?" Harry asked.

"Under my bed." Hermione ran upstairs, and came back carrying a small vile. It was filled with a dark pink liquid. A rosemary and cinnamon scent emitted from inside.

"This is a love potion, Harry," she said, handing it carefully to him. "It's also like the Veritaserum potion. The subject will not reveal their innermost secrets, but they will tell the person they love how they feel about them. Once consumed, it takes a half hour for it to take effect. Once it starts working, it will only be for ten minutes. This potion is designed to help people get together. This situation is perfect. You, Harry, have to get Luna to drink this. It'll be a little tricky, though. You have to get Luna to say Cho's name for it work. Right before she drinks it. First and last."

Harry blinked. He took in everything Hermione had just told him. He examined the small vile in his hand closely. "And why does Luna have to take it? Why do I have to give it to her?"

Hermione shrugged. "Luna might get suspicious. I know how she feels about Cho. She doesn't know that you do as well." She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. "Luna's more willing to try new things. Cho's a little reluctant on trying new 'drinks'" she explained, using air quotes around the word drinks. "After last time..."

Ginny groaned. "For the last time, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to use the purple flower from the Garden of Enchantment!"

Hermione chuckled. "I told you to use red! Cho's hair was purple for a month!"

Harry burst into laugher at the memory. "I remember that. Didn't you give her the potion to help her calm her nerves or something?"

"Yes, I did. I wasn't paying attention when you told me! You looked really sexy that day, and--"

"Okay, Ginny!" The brunette hastily interrupted. She glanced at her watch. "It's nine now. Luna and Cho are probably done with their tutoring. I told Luna to meet me here first before she went to the Room of Requirement. We spent three hours yesterday picking out her outfits and preparing her overnight bag, so she has to pick it up." She giggled, nodding her head towards Luna's light blue bag by one of the armchairs.

"Three hours?" Harry repeated. "Merlin, why did it take three hours?"

"Luna wanted to make sure she chose stuff that she thought Cho would like." Ginny answered, with a roll of her eyes. _Boys._

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm. "Come on. We have to get out of here before Luna shows up!" she hissed. "Harry, she has to take it! Make sure she does by any means possible." Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. She had requested he'd bring it down earlier. She threw it over herself and Ginny, and quickly ran into a corner. As if on cue, the portrait door swung open. Luna waltzed in. A small smile on her face.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted dreamily. She looked around confusedly. "Where's Hermione?"

"Er, she and Ginny are upstairs. They told me not to bother them," he lied smoothly. He smiled at Luna. "Congrats on winning tonight."

Luna beamed. "Thanks. You did very well, though!" A movement from the corner caught Luna's eye. She tore her eyes away, spotting her bag on the floor. She snatched it up, and threw it over her left shoulder all in one shift motion. "Well, I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later, Harry!" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he cried. He ran in front of her. His mind racing for an excuse. He nervously shoved the pink liquid filled tube under Luna's nose. "Drink this. It'll help relax you." Harry ran a hand down the back of his neck.

Luan raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why?"

He racked his brain for an answer. "B-because. It'll help. I promise. It's really, really good!"

Luna eyed the bottle. "Why the hell not?" She took it from him and removed the cork. The rosemary and cinnamon sent floated through the air. "Ooh, it smells really nice!"

"Yeah, it does!" Harry agreed. "So, um, your friends with Cho, right?"

"Yeah. I'm actually going to spend the night with her," she said.

Harry didn't fail to notice the how Luna's eyes lit up at the mention of Cho's name.

"That's cool! You'll have fun. Cho's pretty sweet."

"I know she is. She's really awesome," she whispered quietly. Her fingers curled around the bottle tightly.

"You know what I do? Before I drink something, I say the name of one of my friends."

"...Why?" Luna stared at him. Harry was behaving awfully strangely.

"I-I do it for luck. I love my friends, and it's just...a habit. I do it every time. You should try it." he fumbled.

Hermione let out a low groan from her hiding spot under Harry's invisibility cloak. "He's going to make her suspicious!"

"Okay.." she said slowly. She bought the tiny vile to her pink lips. She peeked at Harry over the top of the bottle. He was staring at her expectantly. "Cho Chang," she said, tilting her head head and downing the potion. The warm liquid ran down her throat. She licked her lips, and handed it back to Harry. "Tasted like watermelon. I love watermelon!"

Harry smirked. He'd actually done it. "You better get to Cho. She's probably worried about you or something."

Luna nodded. "You're right." She walked to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Bye, Harry!" she called over her shoulder. She paused once the portrait opened to let her out. "See ya later, Hermione and Ginny," she added, before disappearing.

Cho nervously paced in the Room of Requirement. It was almost 9:20. She and Luna had agreed to meet back here at 9:10. Was Luna not coming? She ran her hands down the length of her face.

_"Calm down, Chang. She'll be here. You can do this..."_ But she didn't feel too confident.

Luna paused outside of the spot where the Room of Requirement was hidden. The door had already appeared with a loud pop, but she couldn't bring herself to walk in.

"Just walk in!" she argued aloud with herself. "What's so hard about that?!" Taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders, Luna pushed open the door. She stepped inside, and the door disappeared with a final crack.

**=D Thoughts? Please review!**


	3. Room of Requirement

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the late update! What do you guys think? Should I continue this or not?**

Cho looked up as she heard the door open. Luna stood there, looking as adorable as ever. She grinned as Luna tossed her bag onto a nearby dark blue armchair.

"Did you get lost?" Cho teased, watching the way Luna's hips moved as she walked towards her. Her eyes followed Luna as she sank into a plushy couch.

"Maybe." She smirked, and gazed around the room. A few candles were on displayed around the room, each a different scent. Two very comfortable looking queen-sized beds were off in a corner of the room. One had a hot pink quilt on, the other a dazzling blue. No guesses on which one belonged to her. The room felt very homy and peaceful. "So, what do you want to do first?"

_'Kiss the life out of you...'_ "How about we watch a movie?" she suggested. She pointed to the large, 67-inch flat screen TV on a wall. A display of DVD choices were neatly organized on a stand next to it.

Luna grinned. "It's a good thing Dumbledore set it up so electronics could work, huh?" She kicked off her shoes, revealing one purple and one yellow sock. Cho smirked.

Luna padded over to the rack of DVDs. "What do you feel like watching?" She turned to Cho, a broad smile on her beautiful face. "How about _Friday the 13th?_"

Cho quickly shook her head. "No way. I hate scary movies!" she shivered at the thought of them.

* * *

"Ugh! I wish I could see what was going on! You don't think she knows, do you?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Nah. I think she just knew we were there. She doesn't know about the potion." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "And, we could see what's going on.."

The other raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Hermione fumbled with her hands. "Er, I set up a camera in there while the match was going on," she admitted, almost a bit shamefully.

Ginny blinked, then broke out in a wide grin. "Ooh. Hermione being naughty? I like it. Very _sexy!_" she smiled wolfishly.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, waving her a wand. A very large screen floated down from the ceiling of the girls' dorm. Hermione had locked the door, even though many students were at other houses, visiting their friends and significant others. Dumbledore had allowed inter-house relations and inter-classes this year. Hermione had Charms with Ginny on Monday afternoons. She found it very hard to concentrate in that class. She flicked her wand and an image appeared on the screen: Luna and Cho in the Room of Requirement. Luna was trying to persuade Cho to watch a scary movie.

Ginny settled down next to Hermione, eyes on the screen. Suddenly, she yelped, and shot to her feet.

"What?!" Hermione cried, immediately becoming alarmed. She frowned when Ginny waved her wand and conjured up a big bowl of popcorn. Her girlfriend sat down next to her comfortably.

"...What? You can't watch a movie without popcorn!" she said innocently, popping a few pieces into her mouth. "Yuck. Needs butter." She conjured up a small bowl of melted butter, and added it to her popcorn.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Ginny..."

* * *

"Oh, come on! I'll protect you." Luna winked.

Cho's face flushed. It was just a movie. "Okay..." she agreed slowly.

Luna grinned. She turned the TV and DVD player on, popped the DVD into the player, and ran back to Cho. She sat next to her on the large, black leather couch. "Ready?"

Cho shut her eyes. "Ready," she whispered.

Luna hit play. She got up and turned off the lights. "Scary movies are better in the dark," she said, before Cho could protest. She waved her wand, and a huge bowl of cheese-flavored popcorn appeared in her delicate hands. She sat down again. Cho gave her a perplexed look.

"..You can't watch a movie without popcorn," she said simply, in a _uh, duh_ voice.

* * *

"See?!" Ginny cried, jabbing a finger at the screen.

"Shh!" Hermione shushed her, but hid her smile.

Ginny scowled, turning her attention back to the screen.

* * *

25 minutes into the movie, and Cho was already cowering under a black couch pillow. She peeked out from the top of it, just as Jason hacked a girl in half with a saw. "Ahhh!!" she screamed, diving back under the pillow.

"Oh, did you see that?! Damn, her arm probably flew, like, five feet!" Luna cried, eyes wide. Luna loved scary movies.

"You're a nut, Lovegood!" Cho's voice was muffled from the pillow.

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as an odd feeling washed over her. First, she felt very excited, then felt calm and relaxed. Her heart rate seemed to slow down, and she felt like she could fly. Suddenly, she had a very strong urge to Cho exactly how she felt about her.

"And you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen," Luna commented. She clasped her hand over her mouth. Why the hell did she just say that?

"....." Cho peered over at her over the top of the pillow. "..What?"

"N-nothing," she fumbled, clamping her mouth shut tight. She felt her mouth pry open like a crowbar had been shoved in there, and someone was leaning on the handle.

"You have the most incredible eyes, too," Luna said forcefully. She gasped, and covered her mouth with both hands. '_Shut up! What are you doing?' _her mind shouted at her.

Cho's eyes widened in surprise. She reached out, and turned off the TV with the remote. She clapped her hands, and the lights snapped back on. Luna's face was very red.

"...Luna..?"

* * *

"Hahahahhaha." Ginny roared with laughter, rolling around on Hermione's bed. "Did you see their faces?!" Her long red hair fell in front of her face like a magnificent, ember curtain, and she brushed it back.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch, you goon!" Hermione smacked her in the head with a pillow.

* * *

"I- I meant--" Luna started, but another string of words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I love everything about you, Cho." _'Oh, fuck! Why did I just say that?!'_

Cho gasped. _'What did she just say?'_

"Be-beg pardon?" she squeaked out.

Luna gritted her teeth. She grabbed a pillow and attempted to bury her face in it, but an invisible force pulled her arms down. Her mouth opened again. She stared directly into Cho's green eyes.

"I-I love you, Cho Chang. I always have. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was under your spell. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You have the most enthralling green eyes. Whenever you look at me, I melt. When you smile at me, I feel like I'm invincible. Like I could fight off a hundred Death Eaters with my bare hands. That's another thing I love about you- your smile. It's so honest and beguiling. You're one of the kindest, smartest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. When I'm around you, I feel like I can really by myself. You don't judge me like the others do. I would do anything for you. I would swim the widest ocean to be at your side whenever you needed me. I would swallow hot coals just to see you smile. I would die to save you. You're so intelligent and caring. Do you remember when you were late for your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam because you were helping a lost first-year? That was so...I loved it. I notice things about you that others don't," She bit down on her tongue hard, but the words just kept pouring out of her like a water fountain. Luna lowered her eyes to the floor. "The way your nose wrinkles up in confusion, how your eyes light up when you're given a compliment, the way the you chew on your quill when you're frustrated, how you brush your hair over and over again; just to get it that perfect shine. When you play Qudditch, you unconsciously run your hand through your gorgeous hair as you search for the snitch," She swallowed a lump in her throat. She was about to cry. "You can't even fathom how much I love you," she whispered. "I love you, Cho. I love you more than I've ever loved and ever will love anyone. And I always will."

Luna stopped talking, and she felt a little lightheaded. Her eyes became very large as she registered what she'd just confessed.

* * *

"....." Hermione blinked. "Holy crap. I didn't know Luna felt that strongly about Cho! That...that was beautiful..." She turned to Ginny, and was a little surprised to see tears in her girlfriend's eyes. She smiled, and gathered her in her arms.

"I love you, Ginny. With all my heart."

Ginny nuzzled Hermione's neck. "I love you too, 'Mione."

* * *

The room was very quiet. Both girls stared at each other.

Cho's mind reeled. She tried to take in everything Luna just told her. _'Oh...my...God...'_

Cho had never, ever had someone say such beautiful, kind things to her. Her heart lifted. Luna loved her! She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She heard the other girl stand up. 'Say something, idiot!' her conscious screamed at her.

"I-I'll go." Luna fumbled with her bag, sloppily throwing it over her right shoulder. She grabbed her shoes in left hand. Tears welled in her eyes. She was so stupid! Why did she have to say all of that?! Cho wouldn't even speak to her now! Sighing, Luna started towards the door.

"W-wait..."

Luna had barely even turned around the whole way, when she felt Cho's smooth hands on either side of her face. And then, much to Luna's great surprise (and pleasure), Cho crashed her lips on to hers. Luna gasped. The feeling of Cho's lips on hers was incredible. She dropped her bag and shoes, and wrapped her arms around Cho's neck, kissing her furiously. Adrenaline shot through her veins. Cho's lips were so soft.

'_Holy fuck. I'm kissing Luna, and she's kissing me back..' _Cho excitedly deepened their kiss, bringing the smaller girl as close to her as possible.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Ginny and Hermione chorused loudly.

* * *

The need for air become too great, and slowly, Cho pulled away. She rested her forehead against Luna's. Her smile was so large, her dimples showed.

"I love you too, Luna. I've always loved you," she whispered, before capturing Luna's sweet lips in warm, tender kiss. She walked backwards to the couch. Gently, she pushed Luna on it, and straddled her hips. She wasted no time in reconnecting their lips. Cho kissed Luna passionately, throwing everything she had into their kiss. She ran her tongue over Luna's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The younger girl complied immediately, longing to feel Cho's warm tongue in her mouth. She slid her own tongue into Cho's mouth, exploring every inch. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Luna's heart rate accelerated. She was sure she would have a heart attack. Never in a million years, did she ever dream she'd be doing this. She waited so long. It felt amazing. More incredible than anything she could have ever imagined. She let out a soft moan when she felt Cho's lips on her neck. Merlin, did it feel good.

Cho pulled away a fraction of an inch, breathing heavily. She smiled at Luna, and lightly stroked her cheek with her hand.

* * *

Hermione quickly shut off the camera and the screen, a fire in her eyes. Before Ginny could register what was happening, Hermione attacked her, slamming her lips onto hers.

* * *

Luna shuddered. Cho's hands were very soft. Cho's green eyes traveled towards the beds. She turned back to Luna, a mysterious grin on her face. Gently, she took Luna's hand and lead her over to one of the beds. She sat down on the soft comforter, and pulled Luna down into her lap. She locked eyes with her.

Luna screamed with joy inside. She leaned in, attached her lips to Cho's. She let herself be pushed back on the bed. Their lips never broke contact. She shivered when she felt Cho's cool hand slide under her top.

Cho kissed her hungrily. She wanted more. She wanted to show Luna just how much she loved her. She moved back down to Luna's neck, gently nipping and sucking on her pulse point, earning a moan from Luna. She felt the other girl shiver with pleasure as she slid her hand up to her chest. She delicately ran her fingertips up and down Luna's toned stomach, and behind to her back.

Luna closed her eyes, losing herself in total bliss. She threw her head back slightly.

"Mmm, _Cho,_" she breathed. Cho slowly started to unbutton Luna's top.

Luna's insides bubbled with excitement. She couldn't believe this was happening. Cho almost had her shirt unbuttoned when she remembered: her cuts. Her eyes snapped open. She sprang into a sitting position.

"W-wait," she stammered. Cho looked confused, and a little hurt. "I don't want to j-just yet," she said hurriedly. "I- I want to make it special." She did want to make it special, but it was killing her inside not to take it further.

Cho smiled brightly. Luna wanted to wait. She respected that. She kissed her gently, and sat up across from her.

"Okay, I have no problem with waiting. As long as I get to be with you," she whispered.

Luna giggled again. How long had she waited to hear those words?

"I would love to be with you. That is, if you want to be my girlfriend..." She raised her blue eyes to match Cho's green ones hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting to hear that from you for ages now!" She snuggled in Luna's lap comfortably. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she said softly.

Luna smiled from ear to ear. She laid back, pulling the elder girl with her. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and buried her face in Cho's soft hair. She yawned sleepily.

"Hey, we need to change into our pajamas!" Luna cried suddenly. "This is a sleepover, after all!" She leapt off the bed and grabbed her blue overnight back. Winking at Cho, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Cho laughed. Luna was so silly. She climbed out of the bed, feeling happier than she had in well, years, really. She unzipped her bag, digging through it for her pajamas. She pulled out her silky dark pink pajama shorts and top. She quickly changed into her pajamas, accidentally on purpose leaving the top button of her pajama top open. She wanted to tease Luna just a_ little._ She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Cho sauntered over to the sink in the small kitchen, it was there in case the girls wanted a snack. She just finished putting them away when she heard the bathroom door open. Turning around, she saw Luna had exited the bathroom and was staring at her. Luna's own toothbrush and toothpaste dangled from her hand.

"See something you like, Lovegood?" she asked huskily, eyes surveying Luna's own body. She was short, but still had a wonderful body. Her smooth legs and arms were covered by a yellow long-sleeved pajama top and long pants. Pies and cakes were splattered across them. She smirked. 'Pie does sound good, but not the kind you can make or buy..' Cho quickly shook the dirty thought from her head.

Luna's moth became very dry. She couldn't take her eyes off the dark-haired beauty in front of her. Cho's tan, muscular legs were long. Her green eyes seemed even brighter in her top. She slowly raised her eyes to Cho's chest, and gulped. She had left a button open, and Luna could just make out a lacy red bra strap. _'Keep it together, Luna...' _She quickly stuffed her toothbrush and toothpaste back into her bag.

Shaking her head, she said,"Maybe. I'll have to wait to find out. What about you, Chang? Your eyes look like they're about to pop out of your head," she taunted, plopping down on the bed with the light blue cover.

Cho blushed. "Hey, you're pretty sexy. I love pie, by the way," Cho answered, sitting on her own bed. "I love to put whipped cream on pie. It's so good." She smirked as Luna reddened. "Maybe one day, I'll show you what it taste like."

Luna breathed in very slowly. "O-O-Okay," she stuttered. She swallowed.

"Goodnight, Luna," Cho said from across the room.

"..What do you think you're doing?" Luna asked. She lifted up the covers to her bed, and patted the empty space next to her.

Cho grinned. She quickly ran over to Luna's bed and slid in next to her. Luna pulled the covers back over them. She clapped her hands as Cho did earlier, and the lights went out.

Luna wrapped her arm around Cho's waist, and cuddled up next to her. She sighed happily.

Cho laced her fingers through Luna's. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Cho closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Cho?" Luna whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Luna. With every fiber of my being," Cho whispered back. She felt Luna squeeze her hand softly, and she squeezed back. The two girls fell into a peaceful slumber, each dreaming of the other.


	4. Destructive Behavior

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been this long since I last updated. I'm actually thinking of deleting this story. I'm not sure if I should write it anymore, or what I want to happen. However, if I get more reviews asking me to continue it, I will. I'll have no problem continuing if people actually want me to do so. xD I just don't want to write something if it's bad. Please review and let me know what you think. I made this chapter this short for a reason =D. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Cho shoved another piece of sliced turkey used for sandwiches into her mouth. She'd woken up around 4:00am, and was _so_ hungry. She hadn't eaten since dinner the other night- and she'd thrown that up within fifteen minutes of eating it. She yanked open a drawer in the fridge. She rummaged through it quickly, and pulled out a loaf of bread. She took out a slice, and immediately rammed it into her mouth. It tasted amazing. She ate another slice and then another. She tossed the bread back into the drawer, silently shutting it. She shut the fridge door and turned around, green eyes lighting up when she spotted a banana on the counter. She quickly peeled it, barely tasting the fruit as she chomped through it. She discarded the banana peel into the plastic, purple wastebasket beside the kitchen counter. Cho hated herself. She had no self-control. She promised herself she wouldn't eat anymore, yet here she was- eating like a fat, dirty pig. Cho frantically searched the rest of the small kitchen for something else to eat. Anything would do! She spotted a small basket of muffins on top of the fridge. She quickly jumped up, and grabbed the side of the handle. It hit her in the head as it came down.

"Ow!" she cried out, a little loudly. Cho rubbed the spot on her head. In a panic, her eyes flew over to the bed she and Luna were sharing,afraid she'd woken her up. She sighed with relief as Luna rolled over. With unforeseen speed, Cho yanked the plastic covering off the basket. She gently placed the basket on the counter, snatching up the first muffin she saw. By the small candle Cho had lit earlier, Cho could see that the muffin had something in the middle. She bit into it. A soft, gooey substance filled her mouth. Holy crap. There was_ pudding_ in it. She devoured it, immediately going for another one. Much to Cho's delight, each muffin had a different flavor of pudding inside. She chewed slowly, savoring its unbelievable taste. Only when she swallowed, did she realized she'd eaten the entire basket. Cho shook her head in disgust. Quietly, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag. She slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Hot tears rolled down Cho's cheeks as she crouched down in front of the toilet bowl. She gently placed her pink toothbrush into mouth, the soft bristles tickling her tongue. She shoved it in her throat, wincing in pain as it made contact with the back of her throat. Instantly, she vomited. She gagged loudly, the contents of her stomach spilling into the toilet. She had eaten a lot of food in under an hour, which meant she'd consumed far too many carbs. The putrid smell made her gag more, and out came another round of regurgitated food.

"...Cho? Are you all right?" Luna's soft voice drifted under the crack of the door.

Cho froze, her toothbrush dangled from her lips. She stood up quickly.

"H-hold on." Cho quickly flushed the toilet, and ran over to the sink.

"Cho?" Luna's voice sounded more panicked.

Cho quickly brushed her teeth, and yanked open the door.

"Hey!" Cho said brightly. "W-what's up?" Cho hoped Luna wouldn't notice how badly her hands were shaking.

Luna frowned. "What's wrong? I heard you throwing up."

The elder Ravenclaw flushed, and glanced at the kitchen. The candle was out. Luna must have blown it out when she got up.

"I-I wasn't feeling well. I'm okay now," she lied. '_You lying bitch.'_ Her conscious scolded her.

"Aw, poor baby." Luna pressed the back of her hand to Cho's forehead. She felt the other girl tremble slightly. "You don't feel warm." She clapped, and the lights snapped on. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the sudden light. "Why do you have your toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"I brush my teeth a lot," Cho said quickly. "I always have."

"Okay..." Luna said slowly, not really believing her. She leaned in and pecked her gently on the lips. She pulled back, grinning at her. Her white teeth gleamed in the bright room.

"Well, put your stuff away. You look shattered. Let's get some sleep."

Cho nodded. "Good idea," she agreed through a yawn. The raven-haired girl quickly put her stuff in her bag, climbing into the bed they were sharing. The petite blond snuggled in next to her. She clapped her hands once more, plunging them into darkness.


	5. AN

Hello everyone!

I know you have been waiting for an update, and I'm sorry. I can't log into my other account on my Mac. This account has everything, including my stories, on it. I've also been extremely busy. School starts soon, and I'll be busy with that as well. But in all honesty, I am not sure if I should continue this story. I'm not sure what I want to do with it anymore. Do any of you honestly want me to continue? . I've lost the motivation for this story. If any of of you have any ideas on what I can do, please do not hesitate to throw them out. I have been working on other stories as well. Please help! I do want to continue. I just don't have any ideas. I've lost my motivation. Help would be greatly appreciated! =)


End file.
